Caught In A Storm
by simply.complicated1
Summary: Due to a small Incident when Ino was young she was afraid of being in a thunder storm alone. What happens when the thunder roars and the lightning flashes and she is all alone in the forest surrounding Konoha. R&R please


Kiba was on his way back to Konoha from a scouting mission when the thunder storm started He heard a familiar voice screech. He and Akamaru rushed to the scene as the heavy rain started to fall followed by a flash of lightning and a roar of thunder.

"Ino what's wrong?" He asked as he approached her. Her body was stiff and frozen. Kiba tried to stay calm.

"Ino what are you doing out here all alone and what spooked you?" He asked taking the Kunoichi into his embrace without thinking.

_It couldn't be the thunder. We have been on missions together during storms like this and she didn't get spooked. Unless she was only acting brave or was only alright with it because she was with others. _He thought to himself. Just then Akamaru growled at the sky. _Definitely the thunder that spooked her. _He tightened his arms around her.

"It's alright Ino I'm here." He soothed. Another clap of thunder boomed through the enraged sky. Ino involuntarily threw her arms around him and whimpered. She was shaking. Kiba felt helpless.

"Hey lets go get some shelter. There's a cave not too far from here. We can wait until the storm passes without catching our death." He then sat her on Akamaru's back and seated himself behind her. He wrapped his arms around either side of her and grabbed Akamaru's fur in front of her in an attempt to stay securely seated and hold the blonde in place. Akamaru didn't mind in the least he hardly felt the two shinobe riding on his back and he was used to Kiba holding onto his fur. The huge hound bounded through the trees and within a few seconds they reached several caves.

"Akamaru find the one with the least animals in it." Akamaru raised his nose and then headed for a small cave to their left. Once inside Kiba jumped off the huge white canine and then helped Ino who was still being strangely quiet.

Kiba seated himself on the back wall taking Ino onto his lap where she could hide from the thunder. Akamaru wrapped his huge body around the two in order to heat them up and protect them if there was any danger.

Another thunderous roar was heard from within the cave. It was fainter than it would have been of they were outside but Ino still cringed into Kiba who muttering soothingly into her ear and stroking her hair and rubbing her back. Akamaru whimpered every time Ino cringed into his master.

"I know Akamaru. I don't like seeing her distressed either." Kiba moved one of his hands further out to pet Akamaru.

Another clap of thunder echoed through the cave.

"Kiba!" Ino cried hugging him tightly again. Kiba would have blushed but he was too concerned about her.

"Ino look at me." He ordered as gently as possible. He removed his hand from Akamaru's head and used it to raise Ino's chin so she was looking at him.

"I will never let anyone or anything hurt you. You're perfectly safe." He let her chin go and hugged her closer to him. The rain died down outside but the thunder hadn't ceased yet.

"Kiba..." She whispered bracing herself for another clap of thunder.

"Hmm?" He hummed into her hair.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming and saving me from the storm and for being so nice to me."

The rain picked up again outside and Kiba and Akamaru sighed in unison. If the storm kept up he was going to lose and tell her how he felt and ruin his friendship with the beautiful blonde.

"It's no problem but why were you outside the village all alone? And why did the thunder scare you so much?" He asked trying to keep her talking so that she wouldn't be thinking about the horrible weather outside.

"I was picking flowers so that I could pollinate them and use the seeds to create new flowers for the shop and well...when I was a little girl there was a horrible storm and I was lost in Konoha. I was supposed to be going to a client's house to deliver some flowers but I got lost and when the storm started everyone ran inside and I was all alone. Until about an hour later my dad, Shikaku and Chouza found me. I was soaked, the sound of thunder ringing in my ear, the lightning blurring my vision for a few seconds. I was so scared I couldn't concentrate on trying to find my way back. My dad and the others found me and then when I was home I knew that those storms were only dangerous if you were alone."

She didn't notice that she was crying until Kiba wiped a tear from her face with his thumb while his strong but rough hands rested on her smooth face.

"You will never have to be alone again Ino Yamanaka." He whispered to her. He leaned in closer until their lips met. Hers so soft, his rough but Ino didn't care she kissed him back. He licked her bottom lip asking, pleading for entry. Ino opened her mouth and let him explore she sighed into his mouth and he leaned back. Sitting in their previous position he hugged her closer to his chest.

"I love you" They both muttered almost silently to each other trying to catch their breath. Kiba hugged her gently as she drifted off to sleep while he waited for the storm to pass.


End file.
